A variety of methods for user authentication have been applied to various electronic devices such as a smart phone and the like. One of the methods for the user authentication is a user authentication method through fingerprint recognition. For example, a sensor for recognizing a fingerprint may be contained in one side of an electronic device. The electronic device recognizes a fingerprint input by a user, and determines whether the corresponding user is a proper user.